


Hope of morning

by LuckJunkiie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckJunkiie/pseuds/LuckJunkiie
Summary: 𝔄𝔫𝔡 𝔤𝔦𝔳𝔢 𝔪𝔢 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔭𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔰𝔄𝔫𝔡 𝔤𝔦𝔳𝔢 𝔪𝔢 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔥𝔬𝔭𝔢𝔩𝔢𝔰𝔰 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔰𝔄𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔞𝔨𝔢 𝔪𝔢 𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔜𝔬𝔲'𝔯𝔢 𝔯𝔲𝔫𝔫𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔞𝔣𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔰𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔗𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲'𝔩𝔩 𝔫𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯 𝔨𝔦𝔩𝔩ℑ𝔣 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔦𝔰 𝔴𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔣𝔦𝔯𝔢 𝔞𝔱 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩A descriptive piece of Nagito's suicide plan.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 39





	Hope of morning

Nagito’s felt empty before. Many times. His existence meant little in the grand scheme of things. He wants to vomit. He wants to claw at himself until he’s nothing but a pile of bones; empty, unfeeling, dead. How good it would be to just feel nothing. No sadness or fear, sometimes he selfishly envies the strength everyone has upheld within this game.

Sonia still kept her attitude of willing to die than have another close friend be dead. Even when we're all just dropping like flies as each trial passes us all by. After Peko's execution and recovery from his eye injury, Fuyuhiko tried to be more respectful, he's softened yet still so determined. Even Kazuichi, as emotional as he is hasn't hesitated to give up. Yet, Nagito sent them all on a goose chase around the island, with not a single idea what his intention is.

He knows this is right. Yet why is he scared? To fufill this complex suicide; he would trust his luck and make the traitor murder him by proxy. This couldn't go wrong. Yet he had so much left to say. Especially, to him. Thoughts dancing across his mind, from his sunkissed skin to his endless compassion. His skin had always tingled where he touched him and his heart beat erratically in his chest so hard that he thought it might fly out. There were butterflies - no, lions - in his chest, but it felt good. He had finally admitted to himself what he knew all along, but was too afraid to admit it: He liked him. A lot. And he wanted to be with him.

He ached when he saw him smile. He wanted it to be directed towards him. For him. Because of him. He wanted to bring him joy; be the source of those lit eyes. He watched him bring so much happiness to those around him. To her. He wanted him... Yet, he couldn't have him. He saw them interlock their fingers countless times, their shared smiles, the trust they have in one another. Nagito couldn't ever get his trust back after all he had done. But he had no time to be selfish, his plan was in action.

The knife met flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make Nagito let out a muffled scream. He twisted the blade in with his free hand, all the while sinking it deeper and deeper. His skin was tearing to shreds as the knife rotated, the sound of his muscles and nerves being gouged growing louder. Once satisfied in went the next few.

His cry was a a brilliant sound, guttural chokes, he could of let out an agonized roar if it weren't for the tape tightly plastered to his mouth. The pain was so unbearable that everything was turning into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. He paused trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside him but he couldn’t. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face.

His chin trembled as if he was a small child. He breathed heavier than he ever had before. He was gasping for air that simply wasn’t there. His throat burned forming a silent scream. Is this what crying felt like? It had been so long. Just as the spear piece through his skin he cried as if his brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional and physical pain flowed out of his every pore.

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of his vision and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. His breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed as he layed there, then, he heard voices. People swarmed in, trying to put out the flames that began to rise, yet they didn't even know he was here, bleeding out did they? Oh, imagine if they did. If he could have, he would of laughed. Surely they could tell that it was far to late for him to be saved, yet they were like children, naive to the darkness of the real world.

The despair and suffering of the world that took everyone he loved away from him. He closed his eyes, he could die happily if this plays out as he plans. His fragile, human heart beat one last time with one last person on his mind. I'm sorry Hajime Hinata, I love you from the bottom of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a pretty rough piece, it's been a few years since I've put effort into writing so forgive me it's not my best, but don't fret to give me some tips to improve! Quarantine and a lot of convincing made me wanna start writing again so any help is appreciated!


End file.
